


Fairy Hike

by LeafHatesPears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Basically, Fairy AU, Fluff, M/M, Patton in a dress, So don't worry, Sort Of, also I have one fairy OC, also altering of memories but in a nice way, and mutual pining, at some point, bc i thought their point of view is probably more interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHatesPears/pseuds/LeafHatesPears
Summary: Local fairy kingdom disturbed by wily humans who are also pining hard for each other
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fairy Hike

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I basically just saw the tumblr promt  
> "Logan and Patton get lost in the woods on a hike. The two stumble into a part of the forest which seems almost too beautiful to be real, and they soon realise they've accidentally arrived in someplace magical"  
> and I thought "fairies are magical, right?" so here you go.  
> Feel free to comment!

It was two hours to the annual ball, which of course meant that every crook and corner was filled with buzzing excitement. Those fairies who would wear dresses did each other's makeup while those who would wear suits were still hanging up the lights. They would get their makeup done later, as it didn't take them as much time to get dressed.  
Little Autumn was especially excited about tonight. This was the first dance since ze reached 200 years, which meant that ze could finally participate! Zir two best friends, Kai (short for Kaiser) and Elliot had tried to help ze get out of a spiral and get ready, but since Kai was going to wear a tux he already left to help with decorations.  
Now Autumn was done with Elliot's eyeliner and leaned back to take in zir artwork. Ze had succeded in making their eyes look bigger, however ze thought they could use a little more colour. Sadly, Elliot had recently watched some human teenagers who called themselves "emo" and mostly wore black and had since overtrown their wardrobe to look more like them. So they were going to wear a long black skirt combined with a black shirt and bowtie.  
Autumn zirself had made a ballgown out of golden strings much like those Rumpelstilzkin had spun a few centuries ago, which beautifully contrasted to zir dark skin tone. Elliot was just putting on zir golden eyeshadow when the alarm went off.  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"  
Suddenly, all the excitement seemed to rise to an unbearable level, as everyone tried to hide everything that could lead on a human. Autumn and Elliot immeadiately rose to come help the others take the decorations down. Who would trek this deep into the forest at this hour, anyway?  
"Oh look, Logan, a butterfly! How wonderful!"  
"Yes, quite extraordinary, actually. It is very unusual to see this kind of insect this late."  
"You mean they are all asleep by now?"  
"Well, that depends on how you define "asleep". While they do not experience altered conciousness like most animals, they become quiescent. But I don't want to bore you."  
"Oh nonsense, Lolo! you know I love listening to you!"  
Ah. A human couple who lost all track of time. How interesting! Autumn had only seen few humans in their short life, and most of them from afar, so of course ze wanted to get a closer look at these two. Lucky for ze, it only took a bit of convincing to get Elliot and Kai to join ze. They were all sure that the others would manage without them, so hand in hand they flew towards the two humans, careful not to be spotted.  
There taller one of them seemed to explain something about the dormant state of butterflies to the shorter one who had the arm linked through the tall one's, watching the tall one with what could only be described as heart-eyes. Autumn was glad that there was a height difference, as the two of them wore the exact same glasses and fairies are mostly used to differentiate between each other by face features and hair styles.  
However it might have been better if the three of them had stayed back and helped tidy up the clearing as their folk was definitely not done yet when the two humans reached it.  
"And that's why.. Patton, are you alright?"  
The short one, "Patton" apparently, had suddenly started squeaking on a pitch too high even for fairies, and was now jumping exitedly up and down.  
"Logan Logan Logan Logan look at these mushrooms! Aren't they a bit too lit in your opinion?"  
The tall one, Logan, finally shifted to look down and away from Patton only to see a few fairies trying to hide both the lanterns and themselves.  
This couldn't be good. What would they do now? They can't just let these humans know of their existence! but what about the ball? Autumn was so excited about zir first time, and Elliot had only just mustered up the courage to ask Kai out, and...  
Suddenly Oberon, the Queen of their little kingdom stepped out from under the main mushroom and slowly flew into the direction of the two humans, until she was eye to eye with Patton.  
"Greetings! I, Oberon, she/her, Queen of this very land, must inform you that you have disrupted a very important event. Speak, human, why is it you have come here?"  
However, instead of answering, Patton started squeaking again, and Logan gently placed a hand on the short one's shoulder in an attempt to call Patton down.  
Finally, Patton began speaking.  
"Sorry to interrupt you, I'm Patton, he/him, and to be honest I just wanted to take a walk with Logan here, (also he/him) and we kind of got lost maybe."  
"We're not lost", Logan interrupted.  
"We were just not quite sure how to get back, and then Patton spotted a butterfly and we started following it."  
Autumn really enjoyed these two humans, but ze still wasn't sure how they would proceed now. Why would the Queen greet them? And how were these people so calm about the whole affair? Elliot had once told ze hat most humans don't believe in magic and magical folk. And they should know, after all they tried to keep up with human culture as much as possible, hence the emo stuff. However ze sensed no distress from the humans, just a bit of confusion from the tall one and immense joy from the short one.  
Oberon began to speak again:  
"An interesting story. But now I am afraid we will have to wipe your memories of this place, as we cannot guarantee that if we let you leave you will actually keep from telling other humans about this place."  
At this Patton looked and seemed frightened and Logan assumed a protective stance. Elliot, Kai and Autumn exchanged worried glances. So that is how their folk dealed with intruding humans? Neither of them was old enough to remember the last time this had happened, but as they looked at their elders, they saw grim faces nodding in agreement, so this was nothing new to them.  
But Autumn didn't think it fair to wipe their poor minds. After all, Patton seemed so happy before, ze didn't like the the idea of ripping that away from him. And the way Logan's body tensed up and instinctively moved in front of Patton in order to shield him from any danger...  
How could anyone want to take this away from them?  
So ze flew forward and came in between the Queen and Patton.  
"Your majesty, you cannot just erase their minds like that! They may be human, but surely they would not speak of this to anyone! And besides, how can you feel this joy they felt ever again after knowing you just took it away from them?"  
It was quite obviously a first that anyone dared object the Queen on such a matter, as the whole clearing, nay, the whole forest suddenly was as quiet as a mouse. Lucky for ze, Patton agreed with Autumn.  
"They- sorry, what are your pronouns?"  
"Ze/zir"  
"Thank you. Ze is right. I've dreamed of a place like this since I was a little boy, and I never stopped believing. Now Logan here might be a bit more scientific, but that's not good enough a reason to take this away from us!"  
Apparently being told wrong by a teenage fairy and a human is such an unusual occurence for the Queen, that she actually started considering their arguments. It was almost a minute later when she announced her decision.  
"I will permit you to keep your memories as a dream. But, seeing as you're here already, I shall allow you to stay for the ball. If you want to. As soon as you go to sleep tonight, however, you shall lose all memory of this being real, and you will remember it as a pleasant dream, nothing more."  
Autumn had never seen old fairies this upset or young fairies this happy. Oh, and there was that squeal again.  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!! Logan, we'll get to go to a ball!"  
"But don't you think we are dressed a little inappropriately?"  
Somehow Logan didn't quite share Patton's excitement. But no, he was excited, ze could feel that, but there was something else there: dread. Maybe he didn't want to stay? Or no, he was scared to dance with Patton. But why?  
Ze decided to find out and Elliot and Kai agreed before the three of them approached the two humans. The rest of the fairies had resumed with their duties, and Oberon was back in the main mushroom, so somebody had to entertain their guests before the dance officially started, right?  
"We don't really have a dresscode, so you're fine. I'm Elliot, by the way, they/them, and this is Kai, he/him. You can sit down over there if you'd like"  
They pointed towards a big tree stump. After they sat down, Patton and Logan basically bombarded the three with questions about magic, fairies and so on. Finally their curiosity was stilled, and it now was the fairies time to ask some questions.  
"So how long have you two been together?"  
Autumn asked right from the top of zir head. But somehow, the reaction to this question differed from the one they all expected.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Patton and I, we're not, I mean"  
"We're not a couple"  
"Right."  
"Right."  
Now this startled everyone in their round.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just imagined... Because of how you two look at each other"  
"And act"  
"And you did walk here with linked arms"  
"So we just assumed, that-"  
Thankfully Patton interrupted the fairies' incoherent rambling:  
"See, that's what happens when you assume. You make an as out of su and me."  
Well, this is awkward. Thankfully the time had come and Queen Oberon was about to announce the ball. so all the fairies gathered around the main mushroom, some standing, some flying, the two humans in between all the miniature action, but as the Queen started to speak, she only adressed the two humans.  
"Logan and Patton, as I understand you have chosen to stay for tonight before having this day become a dream in your mind, so I have decided to make it the best dream in your lifes. Here is some more appropriate clothing, we might not have a dresscode, but I could sense the discomfort from one of you at your outfit choices. I hope these are comfortable enough."  
She handed them a smart looking dark blue patterned tux and what must have been the most beautiful ball gown Archer had ever seen. It was light blue with beige accents and a mermaid cut. How and where she got these clothes from would probably stay Oberon's secret forever.  
The humans quickly got changed behind two (different) trees and by the time they were back the music had started playing, and Autumn fondly watched Kai ask Elliot for a dance, when zir gaze fell upon the two humans.  
Logan looked quite handsome in his suit, at least Patton certainly seemed to think so, judging by the squeal that interrupted the music. But the best thing was probably Logan's reaction to seeing his not-boyfriend. He was as red as a cherry, and Autumn could swear that the love that lay in the air just doubled. Now ze was sure about it: Ze needed to get the two of these together, and if it takes all night!  
The two awkwardly tried joining the crowd, which was quite an act as they were about five times as tall as the rest of the beings in the clearing, and just as they started dancing, Autumn told the DJ to change the pace a bit, and just as ze predicted, the pair of them started awkwardly slow-dancing.  
If Autumn had flewn a littler closer to zir new friends, ze would have heard their small conversation.  
"So, this is nice. It's just so sad that we won't remember any of it. It will all just be a dream."  
"Oh Logan, this already is a dream for me."  
Somehow, Logan's face managed to become even more red while he tried to find an appropiate response. But all his mind could come up with, was  
"You look stunning, Patton."  
"So do you."  
Well, here goes nothing. But if they won't really remember it, that meant he could take a rist, right?  
"If we're not gonna remember this, then I might as well"  
"Might as well what?"  
Patton looked confused, and god, Logan could kiss him.  
That's right, he could. Patton wouldn't really remember this. And so he does.  
It's like the world suddenly stopped around them, and right then, right there was everything Logan thought he needed for the rest of his life. Their lifes. Because Patton kissed him back with a passion that, if he hadn't experienced it right then and there, Logan would never have thought possible.  
This.  
This was what heaven felt like to him.  
All too soon they seperated, gasping for air, and Autumn was pretty impressed that a slow dance was apparently all it took for these two dorks to just kiss already.  
\-----------  
Patton woke up just in time to reach out and shut off his alarm clock. What did he dream about again? Oh right, fairies. Now wouldn't that be nice, a whole fairy kingdom in the close forest? But there was something else, wasn't there? He was wearing a dress, and Logan...  
Oh, Logan!  
He totally forgot, today was Saturday, which meant the two of them would meet for breakfast in an hour! Saturdays were always Patton's favourite, because he could enjoy a nice crossaint while gazing into Logan's eyes. And who knows, maybe today he'll dare to wear the nice skirt he had bought a few days ago. And then we'll see what happens.


End file.
